The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lantana plant, botanically known as Lantana camara and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Dolanhavacher’.
The new Lantana plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Rheinberg, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new vigorous, freely-branching Lantana plants with early and freely flowering habit and large attractive flowers.
The new Lantana plant originated from a cross-pollination in July, 2016 in Rheinberg, Germany of a proprietary selection of Lantana camara identified as code number LA-0030, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Lantana camara identified as code number LA-0087, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Lantana plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Rheinberg, Germany in May, 2018.
Asexual reproduction of the new Lantana plant by terminal vegetative cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Rheinberg, Germany since June, 2018 has shown that the unique features of this new Lantana plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.